


Size Matters

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bottom Nate Heywood, First Time, M/M, Nate is a secret size queen, Semi-Crack FIc, Sex, Slash, Top Ray, Top Ray Palmer, bottom nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “My poor jeans.” Ray held the oversized garment up for Nate to inspect. They’d been hit by the reversed effect of his shrink ray causing them to grow. “Well not just my jeans.”“What do you mean?” Nate questioned.“Something else might have got hit by the ray, causing it to get bigger,” Ray’s face went pink.





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what sparked me to write this. Just couldn't help myself. I also bent the rules of the glove a little bit hence the semi-crack fic tag. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ray was looking for his shrink ray glove. He knew it was in the lab this morning, but when he’d returned after lunch it was gone. “Gideon who’s been in the lab today?”

“Only yourself and Miss Charlie today,” came the reply.

This wasn’t good. Ray ran out of the room only to hear a commotion coming from the cargo bay. 

“Give it back,” Zari yelled out.

“Relax,” Charlie replied. “This hunk of junk can make things bigger or smaller right?” 

“Exactly, which makes it very dangerous which is why you should hand it over,” Zari was poised to strike but didn’t want to get hit and shrunk down to tiny size. 

“Buzzkill,” Charlie huffed. “All I want to do is zap a few bottles of alcohol here and make them bigger. I’ve got it on a localized setting to minimize target impact.” 

Ray reached the pair as they got physical. “Ladies,” he tried but they ignored him as they continued their scuffle.

A few seconds later and a beam shot off towards him. ‘Oh no,’ Ray thought as it hit him square on the crotch. Immediately his jeans to grow, they threatened to slip down his body but he managed to reach down and hold them up in time. The one day he’d chosen not to wear a belt. 

Realizing what had happened the two women stopped. Zari’s face paled as Charlie laughed. “Give me that,” Zari forcefully pulled the glove away from Charlie. “I’m sorry Ray,” she handed it over to him. 

Strategically, Ray used one hand to take the glove whilst the other held his comically large jeans up. Awkwardly, Ray turned and stormed out of there back to his room. 

Once in the safety of his own room, Ray discarded his jeans. Today was laundry day and he was actually going commando so he was thankful he didn’t ruin a pair of underwear too. Doubly thankful that he also managed to hold his jeans up as to not expose himself to his crew mates. 

Something didn’t quite feel right though. Ray frowned and looked down. “Oh geez,” he said out loud. He stood in front of his full-length mirror. Definitely not good. His jeans weren’t the only thing to grow, his penis was assuredly bigger. 

******************** 

Panicked, Ray grabbed the glove, it was too damaged to use. Repairs could take days. He’d have to just suck it up, go to his lab and begin work. Slipping on another pair of jeans, Ray compared the fit in front of his mirror; yeah his bulge was noticeably bigger but maybe the others wouldn’t notice or if they did they wouldn’t say anything. After all they were all adults. 

Ray headed to the lab to begin working, he was there for an hour before Nate joined him. The bureau was having a slow day due to an annual audit that Nate managed to slip away from.

“I heard you were involved in some hijinks earlier today?” The historian laughed as he entered the lab.

“Oh yeah,” Ray rolled his eyes. “They broke my glove so now I get to spend the next couple of days fixing it.” He tried to sound disgruntled but honestly Ray loved fixing things. 

“Well I just came by to see how you were,” Nate began but paused as Ray turned around from his workbench to face him. “Doing,” Nate’s eyes darted lower a couple of times. Okay five, but Ray didn’t seem to notice. 

“Ruined a good pair of jeans but then again if I can shrink them down I suppose it’ll be a good test once I’ve completed my repairs,” Ray was all smiles as usual. 

Nate pulled at his collar. It felt hotter than usual. Ray’s bulge had never been so prominent before. Not that it was bad to begin with. Maybe Nate was coming down with something, or maybe Ray had some new underwear? Something sexy that accentuated his package. Okay yeah Nate was definitely coming down with something and perhaps already a little delirious. 

“You alright?” Ray frowned. “Kind of seems like you zoned out or something.”

“You know I think I’m a little under the weather. I just have this bulging headache,” bad word choice Nate. “Throbbing,” he quickly corrected, no that wasn’t any better. “A big headache,” damn it Heywood, he mentally smacked himself. “I’m just going to go take a nap I think.”

Ray seemed genuinely concerned. “Okay but are we still on for movie night later in my room?”

“Sure,” Nate let his eyes go south yet again. “Bring the popcorn.” Oh he so had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

By six p.m. Ray managed to drag himself out of the lab, head to the kitchen and make a large bowl of popcorn. What he didn’t notice was the way Constantine’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head or how Zari choked on her water as they saw him from the table where they sat eating dinner. 

After two knocks the door to Ray’s room, Nate entered, his bureau suit long gone and replaced by a much more comfortable t-shirt and jeans combo. 

“Feeling better?” Ray immediately asked. 

“Huh?” Nate quickly recalled the headache line he’d used before. What Ray didn’t know was that when Nate left him earlier he had Gideon run a quick scan to rule out any illness. “Oh yeah a good nap does wonders.” Ray was already on the bed and Nate tried hard to keep his gaze on Ray’s face. “I thought we’d switch it up a little tonight though.”

Ray cocked a brow. 

Nate pulled a bottle of tequila from behind his back. “Ava had been running us all ragged at the bureau so I figured a few shots would make the night that much more enjoyable.” Plus he knew a drunk Ray was a much forthcoming and truthful Ray. 

“It’s not like I have far to get to my bed if need to crash,” Ray chuckled. 

“What are we watching?” Nate joined him on the bed. 

“A Quiet Place, a bit of a horror/thriller, I wanted to see it when it came out but we were hunting a unicorn in Woodstock so I kind of forgot about it.”

Nate had seen the preview and figured it’d be worth watching.

The movie began and they shared the popcorn. Soon after the shots started flowing. 

As the credits flashed up, Ray had a happy look on his face, having done at least six shots by now. “Thanks for movie night.”

“I don’t have to go just yet,” Nate shrugged. “We could hang out a bit.”

Ray beamed back at him. “I’d like that, so good to have someone to chat to after the crazy day I’ve had.” 

“With Zari and Charlie?” Nate already knew how it all started.

“Yeah,” Ray stood up, he swayed a little on his feet. “My poor jeans.” Ray held the over-sized garment up for Nate to inspect. They’d been hit by the reversed effect of his shrink ray causing them to grow. “Well not just my jeans.”

“What do you mean?” Nate questioned.

“Something else might have got hit by the ray, causing it to get bigger,” Ray’s face went pink. 

“What?”

“I shouldn’t say,” even slightly drunk Ray was still so easily embarrassed. 

Nate had a feeling he knew what but that didn’t stop him. “You can tell me buddy.”

“My penis,” Ray blurted. “It got hit and now’s it’s big.”

Nate chuckled. “Wow thinking highly of yourself I see,” he teased. 

“It’s definitely bigger,” Ray argued.

“Sure Ray,” Nate’s heart was beating in overdrive. The mix of alcohol, Ray having been so close to him in his bed and Ray talking about his penis, Nate couldn’t think straight.

“If I have to show it to you,” Ray insisted. Drunk Ray had much lower inhibitions as it turned out.

“Of course Ray whip it out,” Nate was actually joking, but in the few seconds it took him to turn and put the empty popcorn bowl on the bedside table he heard a strange sound like something light hitting the floor. When he turned back his brain nearly imploded. “Ray,” he hissed.

“Told you so,” Ray smirked. He’d pulled down his sweat pants and let them fall to the ground. “I just can’t wait to fix the glove so I can put it back to normal.”

Unable to resist Nate stared. “Why would you want to do that?” That thing was beautiful, definitely the biggest he’d ever seen. 

“Wait, do you like it?” Ray was perplexed. 

Nate’s mouth opened and the words left before his brain could even register them, “Fuck yeah.”

Suddenly the room felt way to awkward. Damn tequila, Nate thought. Maybe if he just got up and ran things wouldn’t be so bad.

“Do you want to touch it?” Ray’s voice ripped Nate from his thoughts.

“Say what now?” Nate blinked a few times. 

“Touch it,” Ray repeated. “Go ahead.”

Curious, Nate moved to the bottom of the bed where he got up to sit on its edge. Slowly he reached out and touched it. “This okay?” his voice was shaky.

“Wouldn’t be the first guy to do it,” Ray smirked. “But I think you can do better than that.”

Feeling more confident and up for the challenge, Nate wrapped his hand around Ray’s dick and began to stroke it. “This better?”

Ray hummed softly. “Much.”

As his strokes began to speed up, Nate could feel Ray getting harder. “Wow,” he whispered. It was huge. At least nine inches, maybe closer to ten. 

Clearly enjoying himself, Ray flung his head back. 

Nate seized the opportunity and leaned forward. 

“Shit,” Ray gasped as Nate’s mouth swallowed him. “Nate,” he moaned. 

Taking that as a positive sign, Nate went to work. Ray was big so he couldn’t fit it all in his mouth but that didn’t stop him from trying. He had one hand on Ray’s hip whilst the other sat at the base of Ray’s cock. 

“So good for me,” Ray breathed out. He ran his fingers through Nate’s hair, resting a hand on the back of Nate’s head. “You like that?” 

“God, yes,” Nate managed to say before Ray thrust into his mouth. 

Soon Nate’s mouth was on Ray’s balls as he used a hand to continue to stroke him. 

“This what you wanted?” Ray grunted. “All those times I saw you staring at me today.”

The way Ray spoke to him sent jolts down Nate’s spine, it was an instant turn on. 

“So good,” Nate spluttered, his mouth unable to keep up with his desperately he wanted Ray.

“Tell me what you want baby,” Ray ordered.

“I want you to fuck me Ray,” Nate blurted. The next thing he knew, Ray pulled him up onto his feet and began to kiss him. 

Frantically in between kisses, Nate pulled his clothes off. Once he was naked, Ray pushed him onto the bed and shed his own shirt. 

From the bedside table Ray produced condoms and lube. He frowned, studying the pack. “I don’t think these are going to fit me now.” 

“Ray, you have a hygiene schedule, you are probably the cleanest human being I know. I trust you,” Nate assured him. 

Ray smiled, climbing onto the bed with Nate. “Okay, relax, I got you now.”

“Just hurry up already,” Nate needed Ray in him right now.

“Patience,” Ray mused. “Wait I’ve always wanted to try this.” He grabbed the tequila. “Hold still,” he poured some into Nate’s bellybutton before leaning down in order to suck it up. 

Nate laughed at the sensation, and Ray spent the next minute licking stray tequila off Nate’s stomach. 

When that was over, Ray opened the lube and coated a finger. He teased Nate for a bit, feeling the other man writhe beneath him. 

“Ray,” Nate was about to start complaining, when Ray pushed the digit in. “Fuck.”

Ray smirked, “How long have you wanted this?”

“I’ve thought about it before,” Nate admitted. “Ever since I joined the crew but today when I noticed the ‘change’ I knew I had to have you.”

“Bit of a size queen huh?” Ray teased. 

“How do you even know that term?” Nate asked but quickly realized the answer himself. “I need to stop Mick from teaching you things.”

“Are we really going to talk about Mick when I’ve got a finger in your ass?” Who knew after a few drinks Ray could be such a smartass. 

“Hell no,” Nate gripped the sheets beside him. “As you were.”

Ray soon added a second finger, scissoring them in order to prep the other man. Not long after that a third finger was added. 

Nate was seeing stars. It felt so good to finally be here with Ray. Why oh why the hell hadn’t he gotten his shit together before now. They could have been doing this for months. 

Soon the fingers were gone. Nate whined at the loss. 

“Hush,” Ray soothed. He opened the lube once more, coating himself. “Ready?” 

Nate nodded. He knew if he tried to speak now he might only be able to produce a high pitched squeal. 

Ray lined himself up and slowly pushed in. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkk,” Nate gasped loudly.

“You okay?” Ray stilled. 

Nate took a couple of deep breaths. “Just big is all. Go slow.”

Ray nodded, pulled out and pushed back in slowly again. As he felt the man below him steady and relax more, Ray continued. He pushed in a little faster now, all the way. 

“So big,” Nate moaned. “Don’t stop.”

Taking that as encouragement, Ray guided Nate’s legs to wrap around his waist. He leaned down and kissed the historian. “So beautiful.”

“Not so bad yourself,” Nate answered in return. 

“Still okay?” Ray was too sweet for his own good, always checking in.

“Yeah,” Nate promised. “You can go faster.”

Ray did just that, picking up the pace of each thrust. 

“Fuck, Ray, fuck,” Nate couldn’t form a proper sentence. 

Leaning down, Ray latched his mouth onto Nate’s neck, sucking marks onto his skin. 

Nate couldn’t take it anymore, he reached out and dug into Ray’s back, his nails surely leaving marks. “Fuck.”

“Is that the only word you know?” Ray loved just how undone Nate had become. 

“Screw you,” Nate bit back.

“That’s my job,” Ray’s next thrust hit the sweet spot, causing Nate’s dick to jump. With one hand gripping Nate’s thigh, Ray reached down with the other and grabbed Nate’s cock. He began stroking the historian along with his thrusts. 

Nate was trying to hold on but it was all too much. Ray’s super-sized cock was like magic as Nate soon felt an orgasm rip through him, spilling onto Ray’s hand and his own stomach. 

This sent Ray over the edge as his thrusts became sporadic. Soon Ray grunted out loud, planting sloppy kisses along Nate’s jawline as he too came. 

Moments later, Ray collapsed beside Nate, both men panting. 

“Wow,” was all Nate could say. 

“Wow indeed,” Ray smirked. 

“We are definitely doing that again,” Nate used his discarded shirt to wipe himself clean. He’d borrow one from Ray in the morning. “There’s my bedroom, the shower, your lab, my office.”

“Getting ahead of yourself there a bit?” Ray chuckled. 

“I’m only trying to make up for lost time because really why weren’t we doing this sooner?”

“Typically, I like to be dating the person I’m sleeping with,” Ray wasn’t into anything casual. 

Nate’s face softened, “Ray we do movie nights, TV show marathons, pizza parties and read for hours on end next to each other. You could say we’ve been dating for a while now just without the sex.” 

That sort of made sense to Ray. 

“Now stop overthinking and get those big arms around me so we can go to sleep,” Nate ordered.

Ray shifted across the bed and did just that.

******************** 

The next morning, Ray stirred, slowly opening his eyes. Luckily he wasn’t hungover, just a bit dehydrated. He had an arm draped over Nate’s side as the other man spooned against his chest. He let his hand slowly draw up and down Nate’s hip. 

“Oh good you’re awake,” Nate turned to face him. 

“Hi,” Ray smiled. 

“Morning,” Nate leaned forward and kissed him. 

“For a moment I wasn’t sure if this had all been a dream,” Ray admitted.

Nate gently bopped him on the nose. “Nope, real.”

The both laughed. 

“Last night was amazing,” Nate recalled the evening. 

“I thought so too,” Ray pushed the other man’s hair back. “But we have to get up.”

Nate groaned. “Nooooooo,” he gripped tightly onto the blanket.

“Come on,” Ray chuckled. “I need some water, then I want breakfast and I have to go to the lab and fix this situation,” he gestured down at his still large penis. 

“Ray,” Nate reached out using his arm to pin Ray down. “Don’t you dare.”

“Nate,” Ray protested but couldn’t get up. 

“I’m not letting you go until you promise to leave it be,” Nate glared.

“And here I thought you like me for me, not my giant -”

“Of course I like you,” Nate cut him off. “This is just an added bonus.”

Ray rolled his eyes, “You can’t hold me down all day.”

“I can think of other ways to keep you in this bed,” Nate winked at him before ducking under the covers. 

“Nate what are you-” Ray stopped when he felt the other man’s mouth. “Oh!” Okay maybe he didn’t have to fix the glove straight away.


End file.
